Wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi, have widely adapted in various kinds of wireless computing devices, such as tablet computers, smart phones, laptop computers, etc. A wireless computing device may connect to a network, such as a local area network (LAN) or the Internet, via a wireless access point.